


Days of Retrograde

by hanavuzah



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanavuzah/pseuds/hanavuzah
Summary: Minho and Taemin are newly weds but a tragic incident occurs, putting the both of them in an unwanted situation. With Minho's memories completely erased and their relationship slowly falling apart, Taemin does all that he can to make Minho remember him once more and love him again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally posted on my LiveJournal account but I thought it best to move here instead because I don't think the 2min community is not as active as before over there anymore. Anyway, I do hope this story will flourish on here because the plot is something I've given much thought to! Also, this is probably one of my favorite 2min works so far, so I hope you will treat it right.
> 
> DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the plot.

_You are Choi Minho, and I am Lee Taemin._

_We've known each other for so long, we've loved each other for quite a while, and we've vowed that we'd be together no matter what. We both knew that. We made the pact, and now we are unbroken, unbreakable, inseparable._

_And then, you left my side. The person I least wanted you to see was the last face etched on your mind before it happened. Before you took the risky leap from that cliff, before you hit your head on those rocks, before you took the heavy damage, and before you had your surgery._

_After that incident, you remembered her, and only her. But not a trace of me did your mind ever recall._

_We were married - no, we are married. Why do you forget that? Your memory refuses to evoke such, and I wonder why it is that way. Do you still love me? Do you even love me? Or, does you heart actually know who I am..._


	2. The Vow

The church bells broke the silence and their sounding rings echoed throughout town as everyone who was invited to the wedding flocked around the area. It was a sea of red and orange, where men wore scarlet suits and women decked in long gowns looked as if they were set aflame. The crowd gathered inside as soon as they heard the bells which served as a reminder that the wedding was about to start. It was 4pm in the afternoon, and it was a pleasant day with a pleasant weather which was not too hot and not too cold. Once everybody had settled down, the groom dressed in a crimson red long-sleeved polo and jet black suit took his position by the altar and prepared himself for the future spouse who was going to be his, his, and only his.  
As soon as the church’s organ played, it wasn’t the usual wedding melody that everyone hummed to - it was entitled "Lay Me Down" which then initiated the ceremony. The main doors opened wide and there appeared a boy with striking strawberry-blonde hair that bounced every time he took a step forward. He was walking along the aisle now, towards the groom who was going to be his, his, and only his.

Yes, they were both male – but that didn’t stop them from pursuing the marriage they both wanted for themselves. They loved each other too much; no, they loved each other for too long that they felt the need to make the vow, devote their lives to each other, and be together with a bond that was to be made and never to be broken. Now here they were, in the church with people they considered their closest friends and family relatives who have known and supported their supposed latent relationship. With a light blush of the cheeks and the smallest curve of a smile, Taemin finally took his last step towards Minho who shared the same look and the same emotion.

One glance was all it took for them to know the answer to the commonly asked question.

_Yes, I do, I believe._

They were ecstatic, and they could feel their hearts throbbing from deep within their chests. As Minho’s hand grasped Taemin’s, it all the more contributed to the burning passion they felt for one another as they turned to face the pastor.

_Where do I begin?_

“Lee Taemin, do you humbly take Choi Minho, as your spouse, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life? Do you love him with all of your heart, mind, and soul, and everything that makes up Minho and accept him for his flaws and imperfections?”

With the shut of his eyes, Taemin answered.

“I do.”

Minho couldn’t help but smile. He was overjoyed; he felt the sincerity in Taemin’s tone of voice, and now he wanted to do the same, respond the same.

“Choi Minho, do you humbly take Lee Taemin, as your spouse, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life? Do you love him with all of your heart, mind, and soul, and everything that makes up Taemin and accept him for his flaws and imperfections?”

Minho had been wanting to give the pastor his sure reply before he could actually start with the usual interrogation, but it was tradition to wait and answer after everything has been stated. He nodded once and responded with a firm “I do.”

“I now pronounce you, husband and… uh… you may now kiss… the bride.”

Upon hearing the uncertainty in the pastor’s voice, Taemin laughed because he knew. He knew he was referred to as ‘the bride’ in the situation, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to place his lips on Minho’s, and within milliseconds, he had his arms already wrapped around his husband’s neck, kissing him with all the strength he could muster. Minho kissed back and held the boy tightly to his body, not planning to let go any time soon. They received a standing ovation as they continued to kiss on the spot, whoops and cheers lifting their spirits up.

It was real. It was now. They had become one.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, and make sure you’re alright? I’ll take care of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you didn't know, the italicized words are lyrics from "Lay Me Down" (as stated above, haha) which was sung by Sam Smith. I know it's pretty sad for a wedding song, but damn, in the later chapters, it's going to be so applicable you won't be able to breathe anymore because of the intensity. HAHAHA JK but yeah, it's basically like the theme song of this fic, and with that, I hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Also, shoutout to the source about wedding vows! Apparently, the website is temporarily unavailable, hahaha.


End file.
